Sounds Of Death
by kathieclint
Summary: "He hears Amshel's watch ticking away the seconds; the same way he feels his soul slowly being drained from his body. No doubt, this was death." Oneshot of Solomon as he dies in the alley. i dont own blood


**_Sounds of Death_**

_Clank! _

The heavy sound of metal echoes through the dark night as pale white hands clutch the fence for support. The narrow alley is softly lit by a single street lamp; creating a small patch of white light- enough to illuminate the lone figure haphazardly strewn on the fence.

_Cla__nk!_

The sound from the metal fence resonates again. The chevalier's feet give in and he leans his body onto the bars, adjusting himself to find a more comfortable position. Blonde locks fall onto the pale, immaculate face; obscuring pained eyes from view. Curly hair- once perfect and soft is now drenched with sweat and tousled all over; some few strands sticking out and others staying glued onto his scalp. Jagged breaths could be heard coming from pale lips as he tries to catch some air and even his breathing. The crisp black tuxedo he wore remains spotless save for a sharp cut and blotting of blood located on his left shoulder. An unfortunate product of a battle that occurred earlier that night.

The wound wasn't healing and has started becoming too painful to bear even for he, an immortal with a high tolerance for pain. His shoulder throbs with a fiery sensation, grabbing his attention and focus only on the pain. His entire being was aching; as if every limb was being pulled apart and set to flames. He could feel his system pumping more and more of his blood towards his wound but failing hopelessly to drive away the foreign liquid now making its way towards his ribs, searching for his heart.

A noise from the nearby main road barely distracts him from his tortured state.

_Beep! __Beep Beep.._

With enhanced hearing capabilities, Solomon picks up the distant honking of cars in the main road.

He could tell the passengers were irritated by the slow movement of vehicles. They pressed on their honkers forcefully, showing how determined they were to get to their destination. It was rush hour after all and everyone just wanted to get home. Hurrying to go on with their fast paced lives as always. Impatience has simply become a virtue that was part of their natural instincts.

_Humans__…_

He used to care for these beings.

Since he was a young boy, all he ever dreamt about was being a doctor. He wanted to ease all those in agony and give them new hope, a new life they could live for. He would study really hard, get to a good college and achieve a degree on medicine, he planned. Then, he would go on healing a patient at a time, spend sleepless nights at the hospital with the children and embark on contributing newfound knowledge to the medical world- embodying a savior to his beloved humankind was all he ever wanted.

As a doctor, he did everything in his power to heal all those he could. After a few years out in World War I however, his eyes opened and he came to see a pattern in the beings he so cared for.

_BOOM!_

Everywhere the war went, destruction took place right after; broken buildings, burnt homes, separated families and the droning sound of airplanes carrying bombs. No matter how many lives he managed to save, the number of deaths would still stagger so far higher from his reach. He'd seen so many soldiers get hurt day by day, writhing in pain until slowly; life was drained from their ragged bodies. Every week, he'd see thousands more of recruitment soldiers spewing out from military tanks and joining in at the war front; risking their lives as though they've got nothing to lose. War went on like this for a lifetime it felt. The ones in power could not care less for the lives it took just to attain victory. To think, these leaders were educated men who made selfish decisions one after the other. Day after day, like robots he thought, men carrying guns and bombs marched out to the battlefield awaiting inevitable death for most.

The war ended decades ago but the horror and pain was left unforgotten. Humans and their natural follies for power could not be helped and thus grew a thorn of detest in Solomon's heart. The carelessly wasted lives and needless using of resources, crushed dreams and thousands of broken families and scarred individuals. The overall outcome of the war all spelled a realization for Solomon which he kept with him until the years of his life: the pathetic reality of humans.

The people of the city were oblivious to the threats that lingered the atmosphere for the past few days. Had they known what was to happen to them in a few days time they would've stopped worrying about petty problems and focused on the more pressing ones at hand. Despite himself, Solomon felt a tinge of longing to save the people from the impending dangers. Maybe, amidst being reborn and living his years as an immortal, he still bore slight feelings of attachment to the human race. Perhaps a bit of humanity was still left in him.

_If only I __had enough strength to live longer… to help Saya carry out her mission. _

The blonde thought bitterly about his state. The cut on his shoulder shot another surge of pain. He tore at his tuxedo and inspected the damage. His whole shoulder and arm has turned hard marble with cracks at the sides. A sheer silver covering revealing a bold blood red gleaming under the lamp light. He knew with certainty it would only take a matter of minutes before his entire body would completely crystallize.

His right hand slowly reaches for the hardened shoulder and clutches it in an attempt to tear it off from his body.

_I still __need to protect Saya- to face Diva. _

The energy in his body is drained quickly and he finds he's not strong enough to tear the limb off.

_A little longer, just a little__ longer…_

Loud gasps of breath come out from Solomon's mouth. Inhaling and exhaling becomes a chore as his lungs aren't functioning properly anymore. The pain on his left shoulder has left; he knows his arm has now fully hardened owing to the lack of feeling. The rest of his body however, was still throbbing. The poison, rushing through his veins was cutting through other limbs. The red queen's blood continued to flow and react with other parts of his body; not stopping until all of him had crumbled. At this point, he knows he's doomed, far too infected to be saved.

_Tap Tap__ Tap_

Solomon raises his head slightly; soft sounds of footsteps could be heard from the distance. A man in a confident stride comes approaching the chevalier. Then, there was an abrupt halt in the steps and the looming shadow of the man was right in front of Solomon. Picking up his presence, Solomon knew at once who it was. His senses automatically heightened as far as they could. The brother he once entrusted his life, had come to gaze at his pitiful state; to watch him die. Though he repeatedly told himself to be brave; to face the enemy head on for Saya, inevitable panic filled him quickly. Chevalier alike and once brothers, Solomon knew better and identified this man as nothing but impelling danger.

He remembers the day Amshel (sp) offers his hand. He was an old family friend who aided the young Solomon when he lost his family to the savageness of war. Having ignored each other for years, their similar thirst for knowledge had drawn them in, forming a mutual bond of trust. He had come to visit Solomon in his office one day. He came in with his usual stride and calm face, in control as always. But the moment he opened his mouth, Solomon could hear the slight exhilaration in his voice as he proceeded to introduce his latest discovery. In a swift motion, he opened the doors to an exquisite world humans have yet to explore. It was a new breed of creature he said- one that exceeded humans so much more in physical abilities mortality; one that possessed an unearthly power. He asked if he was interested, explaining that once he was in, there was no turning back. He swore, it would change his life for the better.

After moments of silence, the blonde raises his cerulean eyes to look at his brother's black ones.

"_a sad sight… My brother, Solomon Goldsmith." _

Right there, with Amshel standing before him, Solomon realizes something he was simply incapable of. As clear as day, someone who he has considered a foe for a few months was also the same person he could not bear to hate. After spending decades with the man, he knew Amshel's virtues well. Selfish being in his nature, he never cared for anyone and did everything he could at the expense of others just for his sake. The lives of Joel, Diva, Saya and other innocent bystanders were enough proof for his deeds. And yet, as he looked at this man who caused so much suffering befalling even his own life, he could not help but succumb to a part of him which still regarded Amshel as his brother.

However, even he knew well that the brotherly bond they once shared had been strained. Tried and tested with an endless supply of Amshel's lies, it was weak, close to snapping. Not only that, but the duty as Saya's chevalier urged him to face his brother; end it once and for all so he could no longer harm her. He knew Saya's chances of killing Diva and ending the war victoriously were slim. And with Amshel's presence no doubt, the feat would be close to impossible. Being one of the most powerful chevaliers and so close to his goal, Amshel would do anything in his power to make sure the task was completed.

_To kill Saya and have the world overrun with chiropterans. _

The most Solomon could do know was to at least eliminate one of Saya's threats with all the might left in him.

Transforming his hand into a sword, he swiftly swings it; aiming for Amshel's abdomen.

_C__rash!_

His arm hits his brother then a sound similar to breaking glass is heard. Solomon's arm is not strong enough and it smashes, thousands of tiny pieces are scattered on the floor. His legs give in too and he slips, Amshel holds him on the shoulders but its too late for support.

_Tic tock tic tock tic tock_

He hears Amshel's watch ticking away the seconds; the same way he feels his soul slowly being drained from his body. No doubt, this was death.

"_Amshel,__ I cant even."_

Solomon whispers.

_Saya, im sorry… please forgive me…_

The chevalier's voice hoarse and soft as he parts his last few words. This is the end of his a hundred plus life; dying in the arms of the man who gave him immortality. How ironic that he was the one to witness Solomon's beginning and end, as he took the chance of being a chevalier and as he strayed from his path, leading him to his fall.

"_what a fool." _

Even as he tried his hardest to fulfill his duty, he was still not strong enough to kill Amshel and ended up dying instead. Even as he did all he could to protect those humans back in WWI and still at present, he could not save most of them. Even as he poured all his love towards Diva, she would not reciprocate; justifying she would only want a man who could give her a family. And even as he sacrificed everything he owned and all those he cherished for Saya, she rejected his proposal and refused to give her trust.

Amshel merely watched his brother live his life. He saw his determination as he was set upon his goal, saw him push hard even with the struggle. And ultimately, saw his heart crushed with defeat. This last encounter with Amshel would be his final fall.

Soon, sounds drifting mere minutes ago come to a halt. The alley is left quiet, with only the sound of a slight rustling fence and the hollow whispers of the wind. The two men present here earlier in the night have left, one physically while the other gone forever.

What's left is the glimmering stones strewn lying on the floor; reflecting the light coming from the dim moon. Its core, glittering in iridescent colors; a stark contrast to its gray outer layers and the empty feeling its body experienced moments ago.

* * *

><p>AN: im not sure if I ended it correctly. I still find it lacking substance so I might edit and add some more stuff one of these days. anyhow, THANK YOU for reading. it means a lot to me. Please find it in your heart to spare me a bit more kindness and review. The whole idea is supposed to revolve around "sounds" and thus, the title. I don't know if that's clear to anyone else but me and as it is the main concept, it is important that I got that correctly. so please tell me if it was not that obvious.


End file.
